This invention generally relates to systems and devices used to monitor the condition of railcar components when in use. More specifically, the invention relates to systems used to monitor the condition of railcar wheel bearings and wheel conditions.
Current systems to monitor railcar wheel bearings and wheel conditions are located at wayside stations. A need exists for onboard, continuous monitoring of the bearings and wheels.